


We're Stuck Together

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Professor Kylo Ren, Programmer Rey, and then probably more, and they were ROOMMATES, quarantine au, sex is in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: Two months ago Rey moved in with Ben and so far their biology hasn't acted up at all.  Ben likes having some extra income to help pay his mortgage (and cooking for Rey once a week) while Rey likes having someone to talk to everyday.But then everything changed when shelter in place attacked.
Relationships: Background Finn/Rose/Poe - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 238
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in March and completely rewrote it. There's at least one more chapter that WILL up the rating.

With a sigh Ben let his keys drop into the chipped, malformed bowl on the table next to the door. He didn’t particularly want to cook tonight but it was becoming a tradition of his and Rey’s since he realized within three days of her moving in that her “meals” consisted of “whatever she can grab out of the fridge or pantry.” Once a week he promised her she would get a full meal.

He swore to her it wasn’t some alpha thing wanting to feed an omega. It really wasn’t, he was just appalled that she could survive on essentially sugar, carbs, and salt. When he did do something that he could only classify as an “alpha thing” he would put a dollar in the jar labeled “Ben’s Biology Sucks.” It was right next to “Rey’s Biology Sucks” which had a lot fewer dollars in it than his for whenever she did something that she could only say was an “omega thing.” 

The jars had been part of their housemate agreement when she moved in two months ago. There was also a plan for Rey’s heats and Ben’s ruts in there as well as a stipulation that each took their surpressants or blockers every day. Not that they wouldn’t: Rey worked as a programmer and it was in her handbook to take her meds to ensure workplace harmony and Ben was required as a law professor to not set off his students.

All that aside Ben did like living with Rey even if it was a suggestion made by Poe. While Poe seemed to exude alpha he was still a beta which suited his beta partners well. Rey had met Poe at work and helped Finn, her pseudo brother, get a job at Resistance as well. Rose had been introduced into the mix after Rey met her at a women in tech conference. When the three of them began their relationship that left Rey in a slightly awkward living situation as Finn wanted to move in with Poe and Rose and, while Rey did make decent money, she couldn’t afford the rent of her apartment on her own. Enter Ben, dragged kicking and screaming, into their friend group with a mortgage he could mostly handle and a house with a floor that could be Rey’s own. Having met Poe in law school they’d been opponents in school and mildly friendly since Ben left his soul draining firm to teach. And Ben had agreed to let Rey move in without much fuss. 

What Ben didn’t tell anyone was that living alone was slightly lonely and it was nice having someone to talk to. Even if that person came with a ridiculous amount of plants and misshaped pottery from a minor in ceramics in college. And while he would complain about making dinner for the two of them once a week he did secretly like it. 

Ben was halfway through chopping the vegetables for stir fry when the door opened and he smelled the faint scent of jasmine and spice that meant Rey was home. They were lucky that their scents didn’t affect each other in any strong way. While Ben did consider Rey attractive there was an understanding they were friends. That was it.

“What’s for dinner?” Rey asked as she opened the fridge to grab a Truly.

“Beef stir fry. Did you get my text about toilet paper?”

“Yeah, I did and grabbed like four packs. A few people glared at me but they had more than I did. I also picked up cleaning supplies just in case. People are going mad.”

Ben snorted. “They’re worried. My mother called me to ask if I could pick her up pasta. She has cooked anything since I was five and even then I think she bought frozen mac and cheese.”

“They’re worried about Corona. I get it, it’s a little startling but I’ll worry more if things start closing.”

“My gym reduced class sizes today. Can you grab the soy sauce from the fridge?” Ben asked.

“That’s probably something they should have done anyway, you always complained that they looked too crowded, not that you used them.”

“I tried a few.”

“I would love to see you try a Zumba class.”

Ben waved a wooden spoon at her. “My mother put me in ballet as a kid so I could probably handle it.”

“Note to self: ask Leia for Ben’s dance pictures.”

“I burned them.”

“Sure you did.”

“One more comment and you won’t get any of this.”

Rey snorted. “Shame but I did raid the snack drawer at work and have a nice bag of popcorn and some kind of protein bar I can have for dinner instead.”

“Set the table so we can eat like adults and get me one of the raspberry Trulys.” Ben ignored his inner alpha voice that purred at Rey following his requests. She seemed to bring that out in him which he tossed up to his biology telling him to settle down. Not that he didn’t want to he just, well, didn’t want to yet.

“By the way I grabbed flour too, I got bored and looked up some more recipes this weekend and I think you’ll like the lemon cookies I found,” Rey called from the table.  _ Such a good omega making his favorites,  _ he shook off the thought. Rey liked lemon sweets too, it was only natural she’d search out that flavor. 

He and Rey weren’t destined for anything remotely romantic. At least that’s what he kept telling himself as he watched her devour the food he made her like it was the first meal she’d had all day.

~*~*~

“Ben you better help me bring in these monitors!” Rey shouted from the door.

“What?”

“Come and help and I’ll explain.” Ben dutifully followed Rey to her car and grabbed one of the monitors in the car. Rey grabbed her computer bag as well as a bag filled with knick knacks and other office supplies. “So we’re now working remotely. Everyone decided it was too much of a risk for us to be in the office so we’ve all moved remote. Now to figure out where I can set up.”

“I think I have a spare desk folded up in a closet, we can set you up in the living room.”

“That works. If not I’m taking over your home office.”

“You are not!”

“Just because it’s upstairs which is your ‘domaine’ doesn’t mean I can’t go up there. I do, so you know. We both store things in that unused room.” Ben huffed. It’s not like he could keep her out of portions of the house but there was something private about his room. Sure she could see it but it made his glads itch at the thought of her up there alone. 

“Do you think they’ll have you go remote?” Rey asked.

Ben shrugged. “We’ve had some talks about a possibility but nothing more beyond could we move our classes to online if need be. I could but that would mean I require students to comment on posts rather than a class discussion. Not the best when trying to get them to think on their feet.”

“I thought you taught contract law.”

“I do but that doesn’t mean I can’t encourage them to think quickly on their feet. Besides, I think the fear helps them.”

“Big scary alpha glaring at impressionable youths is scary,” Rey said sarcastically.

“It actually is and they’re not that young.”

“Whatever you say.”

~*~*~

The next morning Ben left a messy haired, still in the ratty tshirt and shorts she slept in Rey in the kitchen as he headed to law school. That continued for five more working days until they moved to a completely remote as well.

“You owe me noise cancelling headphones,” Rey told him after his first day of classes from home as he cooked a pasta primavera for them.

“Why?”

“I can hear you yelling at your class. Don’t call them idiots either.”

“He was being an idiot, what he said would have voided the entire contract as it severely favored the contractor. We’re halfway through and that shouldn’t have to be explained.”

“Yeah well I’d forget too with you yelling at me.”

“I don’t have any classes tomorrow, just office hours and students have to call me now so you won’t have anything to worry about.”

“Do students not come to your office hours?” Rey asked.

“No, never have really had any.”

“Huh.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“Well I’d make it a point to go to office hours for every class at least once and ask questions. If it was a harder class I’d go more to go over my notes with the TA and make sure I was on the right track. And I had friends who went to office hours of TAs and professors they found attractive for, well, academic flirting.”

“Academic flirting?”

“Asking for help, reading something they published or looking at a CV to see their area of specialty and bring that up as well. You know, acting interested to be around the object of desire.”

“No one has ever done that.”

Rey looked Ben up and down. “I’m sure there will be someone who does.” He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sure a few omegas had tried to throw themselves at him in the past but he was always looked over for the most part. “Do you want me to make you coffee in the morning? I’m getting pretty good at the drips.”

“Sure, can you add cinnamon to it?”

Rey gave him an odd look before looking away and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “I...sure I can.”

“You ok?”

Rey cleared her throat. “Yup, fine.”

Ben shrugged it off, sometimes Rey did things like that and pressing the subject wasn’t going to help get any information out of her.

~*~*~

Ben sat down at his computer the next morning with his coffee in one of the better made mugs of Rey’s to go through his emails.

And promptly spit out his coffee on to his screen with a scream of “fuck!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is only going to be two chapters!  
> Also me: that was a lie

“Fuck!”

_ Alpha is distressed, soothe alpha _ . Rey mentally told her hindbrain to shut it. Ben was a friend and maybe a heat partner if he wanted in the future but right now just a roommate. She wasn’t supposed to soothe him.

That didn’t stop her sprinting up the stairs and asked “what happened?” when she got to his study.

“My students are idiots,” Ben said with his head in his hands.

“As you often say but what this time?”

Ben turned to look at her. “One of them tested positive for Covid. We have to quarantine, I’m sorry.”

Rey sat on the floor. She did an immediate internal check of her lungs to see if there was anything that felt off. Nothing felt out of the ordinary. She didn’t feel achy and her sense of smell...she sniffed and immediately the faint smell of a campfire that was Ben hit her nostrils. That still seemed to work. “Well I don’t feel sick.”

“We still have to stay home for,” Ben looked at his screen, “fourteen days. And get tested afterwards. Any symptoms we go to the doctor immediately. And, uh, you have to stop taking your suppressants.”

“What the fuck?”

Ben winced. “I have to stop my blockers too. It’s the sense of smell thing. We can’t have anything dulling it at all so we can definitively tell if anything is amiss.”

Rey shook her finger at him. “If I have a reactive heat then you are going to be in trouble.”

“I’m in line for a rut.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I hate them.”

Rey chewed on her thumb. “Wait, why aren’t we getting tested immediately?”

“They’re not sure when the student contracted the disease. Best thing for everyone to quarantine just in case since one student having it might mean more cases.”

“Well this sucks. Should I tell my work?”

Rey watched Ben scan the email again. “Probably wouldn’t be a bad idea and make a list of everyone you had contact with.”

“This sucks.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“No suppressants tomorrow then?”

“Yeah. I can’t even really remember not taking my blockers. I know I did but it’s just been so long.”

“I remember presenting, going through my first heat, and then begging for them. Everything was so much and I was terrified some alpha would order me to do something I didn’t want to do,” Rey admitted. “You even think of trying an alpha command on me and I’ll make sure you can’t have kids.”

“I’m sure my mother would agree with what you did if that happened. She would remind me while I could order omegas around it was an abuse of power.”

“I’d expect nothing less of Leia.” Rey had met Ben’s mother a few times at Resistance, having been one of the founders of the company after finishing her last term in the Senate. Meeting Ben after Leia had been a little bit of a shock: Leia was shorter for a woman but could command a room while at times Ben, for all his height, liked to sink back unless he felt the need to make a show of dominance. “Well better go email HR and explain things.”

“Have fun.”

“Always.”

First thing was first: Rey texted Finn and Poe telling them about her possible exposure before sending off a quick note to Kalonia in HR. She then settled down to tackle her to do list for the day. She was nearing the end of her current project which she was excited to end just because it had been trickery than expected.

Her phone buzzed and Rey looked to see a text from Finn.

_ We’re on Corona watch? _

**Yeah, one of Ben’s students has it**

**I’m sorry**

**Hopefully we don’t actually have it. And count yourself lucky: I have to stop taking my suppressants**

_ Not sure if that’s luck _

**You won’t have to deal with a heat or how everyone smells. Think the worst perfume department times ten thousand**

_ Fair enough _

_ Since you and Ben might have exposed us is there anyway you would leave some toilet paper outside for us to pick up? Rose is worried we’ll run out but I know you picked up some the other day and sharing is caring especially if we get this from you _

**FINE**

**Let me know when you head over so I can leave it out, can’t promise someone won’t steal it**

Kalonia emailed back about two hours after Rey sent hers saying she hoped Rey was taking care of herself and offering that once Rey’s current project was finished for her to be on call if she needed to help with troubleshooting but then taking some time off. It wouldn’t be taken from her PTO in case she needed it. “Think of it as a mental holiday,” the email said. Rey wasn’t really going to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially if this meant she could also deal with any potential preheat prep while not worrying about work.

Finn sent a picture of Rose hugging the TP later that night, which made Rey laugh. 

~*~*~

The little orange bottle taunted Rey in the morning. She could easily keep taking the little pill that made her feel in control but rationally she knew it would be for the best not to. “Just fourteen days,” she told herself as she put them in her medicine cabinet. 

She didn’t immediately feel any difference. Her late night panic Googling had said it would take about two to three days for the suppressants effects to leave her body. She could potentially expect a heat within six to twenty days of stopping depending on where she was in her cycle. Her’s wasn’t supposed to be for another month and a half on her suppressants which hopefully meant she was going to be on the higher end of that range. 

Her first day off nothing seemed different. Ben made her a sandwich for lunch which was nice, she usually grabbed some kind of protein bar at work or skipped it all together.

Her second day off she noticed that her coffee smelled stronger. In an...appealing way. She’d always liked the smell of nice, rich coffee but now it seemed to fill the house as well. It made her feel safe. Not that she hadn’t before but now it just reaffirmed it. Maybe it was a weird side effect that she wasn’t aware of. 

The third morning Rey chocked on her coffee when Ben walked into the kitchen, hair messed and the glasses he hated admitting he was starting to need on and yawning. She’d seen him like this before but now, now it caused her stomach to twist and his scent, his SCENT, was making her mouth water. It wasn’t her coffee being stronger, it was him. His campfire scent now had a rich undertone of coffee and cinnamon. “Like Maz’s cookies,” she said.

“What’s like Maz’s cookies and who’s Maz?” Ben asked as he got his overnight oats out of the fridge.

“My foster mother. She’d make me cinnamon cookies and somewhere I have the recipe, if you want them.”

“Sure. But what’s like them?”

Rey felt her face flush. “Um, your scent.”

“Oh.” He busied himself with finding a spoon, which wasn’t too much work as his drawers were meticulously organized. “Is that a good thing?”

“Yes, it’s a good thing.”  _ A very good thing,  _ her omega mind said. “I probably smell different too.”

“You do. I thought you smelled like jasmine and spice but it’s more jasmine,  creosote , and sage. I,” he took a deep breath and looked right at her, “like it.”

For the first time ever Rey felt her mating glad twinge. “You do?”

Ben’s expression turned dark. “Very much.”

Rey’s stomach twisted at that. “Good,” she said without thinking. “I, uh, I have to get to work now.” She rushed out of the kitchen. As soon as she was at her makeshift desk she put on her headphones and pretended to focus rather than look at her roommate. 

_ What the hell was that?  _ She thought as she tried to focus on her emails.  _ Alpha approves  _ her omega mind said.  _ Oh shut up _ ,  _ it’s just Ben _ .

~*~*~

“My omega smells so good,” Ben said as he licked her gland. Rey whined and clutched at his shoulders as he trailed kisses and licks from her gland up her neck. “So good for her alpha.”

“For you,” she said breathlessly before he crushed his lips to hers. She bucked her hips, trying to get any friction as she felt a fresh wave of slick coat her core. “Need you alpha.”

“Be a good girl and tell me what you need.”

Rey gasped as his hand trailed down her stomach. “Need your knot alpha. Please, I’ll be good for you. Please, need your cock and-”

His fingers traced her core. “You’re so wet, is it for me?” Rey nodded. “Tell me, tell me it’s for me.”

“Only for you Alpha, only for you. Please touch me, I need-” she moaned as he pushed one finger inside her. Her hips bucked as he added a second. 

“Come for me, omega. Be a good girl and come for me.”

She felt herself getting close and screamed “Ben!”

Abruptly Rey woke up. She could feel her center clutching around nothing, her sleep shorts slick. 

Rey ran her hands over her face as her heart rate slowed. “What the fuck was that?” She asked her dark room. There wasn’t an answer. This wasn’t, as far as she knew, a pre heat symptom. Her only possible preheat symptom was the throbbing in her mating glad but that wasn’t usually a sign of her heat. 

“How am I going to face Ben in the morning?” Again, no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now with correct formatting because apparently I can't just post with italics and bold anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben had a problem. It wasn’t a small problem, it was actually very proportional if maybe a little larger than average but he really didn’t want to go around comparing things like that. The problem was that his cock seemed to think he was fifteen again rather than thirty five. Like clockwork every morning he now woke up at full mast and Rey’s scent. Which shouldn’t be causing anything like this. Rey was great, in his opinion, not bad to look at either (ok, very nice to look at and maybe the subject of some of his fantasies). But while he had hopes she would look at him in something other than a friendly way seemed to be dwindling over the past few days while she steadily avoided him. 

Ever since what he was now calling the kitchen incident in his mind she’d been skirting around him. All while her scent just got stronger to the point where Ben had to stop himself from stealing one of the sweatshirts she left by her computer just to smell it all night. He didn’t, he just took it while she was showering one day and rubbed it all over his pillow before his rational brain could take over. His rational brain did not mind the smell either. 

Two days of skirting around each other and Ben getting himself off in the shower more times in a day than he did in a week as a teenager all while having a growing irritation over the littlest things. The student who wouldn’t turn on his video for the lecture made him scream at everyone. The email from a colleague asking how to use one of the new online features resulted in him having to write four versions of his dear shit for brains email to her before he could write a semi rational one (usually he had one version of that email before sending the appropriate one). Rey turning on the air conditioning for no good reason caused him to almost scream but instead he brought her a la croix and a bag of ice. She did look a little flushed but she seemed fine.

What he still couldn’t explain was his late night Amazon ordering. So far he’d ordered protein bars, new pillows, sheets, and bottles of water. Not the strangest items, very practical, but for whatever reason he needed them immediately. He’d also been getting up early to workout more. Running was not an option but his rep counts were going up. He’d also snagged a few prized grocery delivery windows and added more fruits, cheeses, vegetables, and proteins than he would usually do. At night he made his dinner with enough extra that leftovers were now going into the freezer. He never did that but for some reason it felt right to do that.

Rationally he knew that he might be going into rut. He was exhibiting all the symptoms but it really shouldn’t be happening for at least another week. He’d researched: Rey would start her heat right before her next period which was about 3 weeks away judging from the pints of ice cream that ended up in the trash as well as being a little worried that she was crying over an ASPCA commercial. He was due about two weeks after he stopped taking blockers so luckily they wouldn’t coincide. Neither of them could start taking their medication till after their heat or rut which made this worse.

So it was a slow torture of a weird emotional cocktail combined with the scent of Rey.

His phone buzzed and Ben groaned at the caller ID. “Hi Mom,” he said as he picked up at the last second.

“Don’t try to say you have a class or a meeting, I know your calendar is free,” Leia said. 

“I’d ask how you know-”

“I have access to your calendar. You should really update your home security.”

“MOM!”

“I wouldn’t have to do it if my only child would actually call me himself to tell me he was on lock down for possibly having Covid-19!”

Ben winced. “I...Rey let her HR know.”

“Yes, she did. And her friends from what I know. While, again, my only son didn’t even text me.”

“Mom-”

“You still owe me for almost ruining my grad school graduation-”

“You going into labor wasn’t my fault!”

“You were early. Now tell me do I have to worry and risk getting sick myself if you end up needing to go to the hospital?”

“I can take care of myself.” Ben knew his mother was rolling her eyes. He knew it even without being on a video call. “Look I’m sorry. I was going to email you but I got distracted looking up when I’d go into rut and if there were other side effects for stopping blockers-”

“You stopped taking your blockers and you’re living with an omega? Benjamin Bail Organa Solo you start taking those again right now! I am not letting you-”

“You’re not letting me do anything! I researched and I should be ok locking myself in my room and Rey will be fine. We had to, loss of smell is a symptom as you probably know. Now I smell everything and it’s...it’s….”

“What do you mean you smell everything?” Leia asked.

“I smell Rey way more than I did before, I’m taking out the garbage every other day now, and I think I can smell the weather changing.”

“Don’t be stupid, you can’t smell the weather change. But what do you mean you smell Rey more?”

“Just more.”

“Ben you really-”

Ben’s email pinged. It was a request from his colleague to call him to walk him through her issue right now. Usually he wouldn’t but he owed her a favor for editing for him recently. “Mom I have to go. I’ll call you and don’t hack into my calendar again.”

“Ben wait-” He hung up the phone. The next time they talked she would yell at him but oddly he knew it was because she cared. It took him years to realize this but he was coming to terms with it.

As soon as he hung up after detailing explaining something that was incredibly basic there was a knock at his door. 

“Hey I’m doing another load of laundry, is there anything you want to add?” Rey asked.

Ben was momentarily stunned by her scent. His mouth was actually watering. “Uh, yeah. There’s some clothes in my hamper and a new package of sheets.”

Rey took a deep breath, shuddered, and weakly said “sheets?”

“Yeah?” Why did he sound breathless? He swallowed and his mouth filled again. Fuck he was actually going to drool if she didn’t leave soon. 

“That’s, uh, yeah. Also do you mind if I turn on the air conditioning?”

“It’s March.”

“I know but I keep sweating. Unless you want me walking around naked then I’m going to need air conditioning.” For a second Ben did picture Rey walking around naked. He quickly pulled his chair closer to his desk. 

“Go, go ahead. I’ll just, you know, put on a jacket or something.”

“Great! Also can I have some of the freezer leftovers? They look really good.”

Ben had to stop himself from sitting up taller in his chair. “Of course, who else would eat them?” 

Rey smiled. “Close your door?” 

“Uh actually I’m going to take a shower.”

~*~*~

Ben rolled over in bed and grabbed his ringing phone. He was ready to tell off whoever was calling him at 2 am.  _ Rey _ was calling him. He fumbled with the phone, almost dropping it before answering. “Rey, are you ok? Do you feel-”

“Alpha, it hurts,” she whined.

She couldn’t have said that. He rubbed his hand on his ratty sweatpants covered thigh. “I, Rey what?” 

“It hurts. I made you a nest and I’m ready for you. Please,” she begged, “please, need you.”

Ben took the phone from his ear and looked at it. He had two options, really. One was to hang up and try to go back to sleep and lock himself away for the next three or four days unless he was bringing Rey water and protein bars (fortuitous that he bought them) while she had her heat alone.

The second was to send a quick email to his department head that he was going to be out of commission for the next week, followed by a text to his mother saying Rey wasn’t going to be for the week, run to her, and then spend the next three to four days in the nest his omega nicely made for him.

It took him two seconds to know option one wasn’t actually an option.

“I’ll be right there sweetheart, use your fingers to get yourself ready for me.” He hung up, sent the most unprofessional email he’d ever sent along with the worst text he’d ever sent to his mother, and rushed down the stairs. 

He could taste her scent as he jumped the last few steps, almost like honey on his tongue. Ben noticed the light under her door before shoving it open. She’d like that he thought to take care of her. 

Rey sat wide eyed on her bed surrounded by blankets, one of his shirts held up to her nose while the other was shoved into her black sleep shorts. “Ben.”

He pounced. “You made me a nest,” he purred as he straddled her legs. 

“You like it?”

“I do” he pulled her hand out from her shorts, he was pleased at how wet they were. He licked her fingers clean as she groaned. “You taste so good.” She turned her head to the side, presenting her mating gland to him. Without any hesitation he licked it. She tasted incredible and he couldn’t help but start sucking on it, earning more moans from Rey. He’d been hard since coming in but now it was almost painful.

“Ben?” She sounded hesitant and he stopped licking and looked at her. Her eyes seemed to be focused, he guessed she had calmed down enough to have a moment of clarity.

“I can go,” he said. He wasn’t actually sure he could leave but if she said to he would figure out how to leave. It might involve making her call his mother.

She bit her lip. “Only if you want to.”

“You want me to stay.” She nodded. “Rey I need you to say that you want me to stay for your heat.”

She pushed him back and Ben mentally readied himself to have to leave. He would be fine in his room, he wouldn’t have to hear her begging. To his surprise she took off the ratty tank top she was wearing before wiggling out of her shorts. “I want you, Ben. I want you to stay and knot me.”

What little control Ben had over his alpha was gone. “Get on your hands and knees, sweetheart.”

Rey scrambled to comply. As soon as she was settled, ass facing him, Ben grabbed the shirt she had been sniffing and put it next to her head. “Good girl.” He slowly ran his hand down her back, feeling her shiver. She pushed back into his hand as he slid over her ass to the wet heat of her center. “Is this all for me?” He asked as he traced her folds.

“Yes Alpha.”

He slowly circled her clit. “Good. I bet you're tight, bet you’ll feel so good around my cock.”

“Please,” she begged, “please fuck me.”

Ben pushed his sleep pants down and kicked them off. He ran his cock through her folds, causing her to moan.. He positioned himself and her entrance and grabbed her hips. “As you wish sweetheart.” He pushed in slowly, feeling her give way to him. She was tight and perfect and Ben had to remind himself to go slow. Fully sheathed he waited for her to adjust. 

“Alpha,” Rey whined, “please move. Please I’ll be good if you move, please, please-” Ben gripped her hips, pulled out and thrust back in. “Yes!”

“You’re,” thrust, “going,” thrust, “be so,” thrust, “good for me.”

“I promise.”

Ben felt his knot swell as she pushed back against him. He leaned down and mouthed at her glad, the overwhelming urge to bite coming over him. But that wouldn’t be good, Rey wasn’t really his and he wasn’t going to do something they’d both regret. He felt his knot try to catch and heard Rey keen at the feeling. She was perfect and he wanted to fill her up and-

“Ben!” She screamed as his knot caught and he felt her squeeze around him as she came. A few shallow thrusts and he was coming as well, filling her up. He collapsed on top of her for a second to catch his breath before rolling them on to their side. He put his arm under her head while the other curled around her hip. “So good,” she murmured sleepily.

He grunted in agreement, sated and happy while every so often licking her gland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is finally smut. This took longer than anticipated, I ran an auction on the Rebel Legion forum that ended up raising $1,252 that has been donated, split evenly, between the Pancreatic Cancer Action Network via my Base PanCan Stride Team and the Ronald McDonald House. That was actually really fun and we're planning a second one for late October/Early November.


End file.
